Elemental Mixer
Elemental Mixer is a plant which collects "fragments" of plants' elemental attacks to attack zombies. Elemental Mixer Elemental Mixer collects "fragments" of plants' elemental attacks to attack zombies. Sun Cost: 350 Sun Health: 6 NDB Damage: Depends of the mixtures. Special: Mixes elemental attacks and use the result to attack zombies. What does he like? Simple, it's so easy: Making lucky combinations on Bejeweled. Mixtures Here is a list of mixtures he can do. He can only perform two elemental attacks at once. When he is open, he is waiting for an elemental attack to collect and shoot. Whenever he is closed, he is mixing. He needs 3 seconds to mix all the collected attacks. Flame / Flare mixtures Mixtures that have Fire as base element. Fire + Wind = Flamewind: Does 4 NDS and unfreezes a 5x5 area of zombies. Fire + Holy = Sacred Flame: Acts like a Flerric but in a 5x5 area. Fire + Water = Vaporize: Does 1 NDS and blinds three lanes of zombies. Fire + Ice = Water Splash: Does 2 NDS to a zombie, 1 NDS in a 3x3 area. Fire + Poison = Radioactive Flame: Does 4 NDS in a lane, 1 NDS per second for 5 seconds. Fire + Lightning = Lightning Apocalypse: Does 4 NDS to all zombies onscreen. Destroys machines. Fire + Darkness = Black Flame: Does 8 NDS in a 3x3 area. Fire + Earth = Meteo-Volcanism: Does 10 NDS to all zombies onscreen and unfreezes them. Additionally strenghthens plants, making them shoot faster. Wind mixtures Wind + Fire = Flamewind: Does 4 NDS and unfreezes a 5x5 area of zombies. Wind + Holy = Sacred Wind: Heals a 5x5 area of plants and does 1 NDS in a 5x5 area of zombies. Wind + Water = Fresh Gale Cut: Does 1 NDS and pushes back zombies in a 5x5 area. Wind + Ice = Frozen Gale Cut: Does 4 NDS and slows down zombies in a 5x5 area. Wind + Poison = Parasited Air: Poisons all zombies onscreen. Wind + Lightning = Tempest Wind: Pushes three lanes of zombies to the 1st column. Deals 0.5 NDS per second while pushing zombies back. Disables machines. Wind + Darkness = Dark Air: Immobilizes all zombies in a 5x5 area for 15 seconds. Wind + Earth = Rocky Hurricane: Deals 2 NDS per second while pushing back three lanes of zombies to the first column. Holy / Sacred mixtures Mixtures that has Holy as base element. Water / Aqua mixtures Mixtures that has Water as base element. Ice mixtures Mixtures that has Ice as base element. Poison mixtures Mixtures that has Poison as base element. Lightning mixtures Mixtures that has Lightning as base element. Darkness / Dark mixtures Mixtures that has Darkness as base element. Earth mixtures Mixtures that has Earth as base element. How to get... Fire Element = Snapdragon's flame wall / Snapdragon's PF, Jalapeno's flame, Habanero's flame, Nuke-Peaño's flame, Flerric's Flaming Peas (although it's for zombies, she also explodes on all Elemental Mixers onscreen and does no damage) and Chi Blossom's fire powers. Wind Element = Blover and Wind Chi Blossom's winds, breezes and tornadoes. Holy Element = Flerric's White Peas and Plantern's Light. Water Element = Water Chi Blossom's waves and tsunamis. Ice Element = Ice-shroom's explosion and Iceberg Lettuce's PF. Poison Element = Toxic Pea's toxic aura, Toxic Chomper's toxic aura. Lightning Element = Lightning Reed's lightning, lightning strikes and Magnet Leaf's shocks. Darkness Element = Dusk-nut and Dusk Pea(when near them). Earth Elements = Rock-shroom's rocks, Chi Blossom's earthquakes and Spikeweed's and Spikerock's PF. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants